


[Podfic] Pseudoscience

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, shoddy methodology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing worse than being kidnapped by scientists is being kidnapped by scientists with shoddy methodology. Good thing Sherlock’s got a new friend in the next cell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Pseudoscience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winter_of_our_Discontent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_of_our_Discontent/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pseudoscience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/449439) by [Winter_of_our_Discontent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_of_our_Discontent/pseuds/Winter_of_our_Discontent). 



> Thanks to Winter_of_our_Discontent for permission to record. I just got back from a scientific conference and this fic was on my mind more than once while listening to some of the papers being presented.

Length: 21:57  
  
MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/upte2sxx8g1ckzl/Pseudoscience+by+Winter_of_our_Discontent.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/s16fq4nnxhx4nkc/Pseudoscience+by+Winter_of_our_Discontent.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/pseudoscience-by-winter_of_our_discontent))  
AudioFic ([mp3/m4b](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/pseudoscience))  
  
Pre/Post Music - [All Night (piano cover by ThePanda Tooth)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YFFXvMQJvjQ&list=UUxJE4iafiXcoMVrWcGZ4OAQ&index=29) \- Parov Stelar


End file.
